


One thing

by Kinkywine



Series: Jaskier Vampire [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkywine/pseuds/Kinkywine
Summary: Jaskier had been afraid at first, after he approached Geralt. Afraid that he would see through the façade of his claims to humanity and kill him, Witchers were observant after all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070528
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was a long day.  
It always was when you were a vampire.  
Jaskier knew from his many years of experience.  
It was like any other day when he met the Witcher. The White Wolf. 

Jaskier had been afraid at first after he approached Geralt. Afraid that he would see through the façade of his claims to humanity and kill him, Witchers were observant after all. So he decided to up the scale of his dramatics during their travels together, he wondered silently if this were too much and Geralt was suspicious. If the Witcher knew or was suspicious he hadn't said anything, that had to be a good sign right?

Geralt hadn't thought anything was odd about the bard, well, he thought he was just a peculiar human following around a Witcher for whatever reason. He suspected he was hiding something but he was definitely human. He assumed whatever it was he would find out soon, since the bard couldn't keep his mouth shut. This secretly didn't bother Geralt since he liked his company although he would never admit it.

They were staying in a tavern and Geralt was just returning from a contract. When he walked in on Jaskier with a woman. 

"What the fuck! Jaskier warn a man!" Geralt tried to avert his eyes and backed out slamming the door.

Jaskier sighed with relief, he hadn't noticed that he was also feeding off her thank god Priscilla was there, his regular doner. She left once she made sure he was satisfied and Geralt entered.

"Geralt. Sorry about that, I have needs!-"

"I don't want to know your needs!" Geralt snapped. Jaskier felt his heart sink, he knew it was irrational but he had developed feelings for Geralt along their journey. "Look if you want to do that get your own room!" 

"Oh I'm Sorry you're so caught up with other things to notice!" He snapped back without thinking.

Geralt took no notice preoccupied by the scent of higher vampires approaching them. "Jaskier!" He growled and pinned him to the wall a mere few seconds before a silver arrow landed where he had previously been standing. 

"oh fuck!" Jaskier gasped. He then realised the position they were in and his breath hitched. He found himself staring into Geralt's cat-like eyes. "Geralt..."

"That was too close..." Geralt mumbled. "You pissed off some vampires! what the fuck did you do?!"

"I- I don't know!? maybe I slept with one of them?" 

"hmm! We're sitting ducks here, we need to get out of here!

"There's too many for you to fight?"

"Obviously, if they want something they usually come as a pack..." (dont hate me I did this for the story.)

"Geralt! watch out!" A vampire tried to attack Geralt while he was distracted and Jaskier grabbed Geralt's steel sword stabbing them. However they were surrounded and the vampires grabbed Jaskier.

"Witcher stop!" The leader seemed to glare at Geralt. "I suggest you put down the sword or your companion dies."

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Witcher stop!" The leader seemed to glare at Geralt. "I suggest you put down the sword or your companion dies."
> 
> "Fuck."

"Don't do it Geralt!"

"Geralt? The Witcher from the songs!" The vampires laughed "You're the bard that wrote them?" the one holding Jaskier questioned. "Fucking Dandelion! That's what you spent your time doing?! Following this Killer! I'm glad we made you an outcast!"

Geralt gave Jaskier a fraction of a confused look.

"Geralt don't worry about me just go!" The vampire's grip tightened and they punched Jaskier in the face sending him to his knees. When Geralt made no move to leave. "Geralt please! I'll explain later! I don't want you to see this!" he begged.

"Jaskier, I'm not letting you die-" 

"I won't! Just trust me!" 

"Ha! what makes you think we'll just let your Witcher go!" They leered and grabbed Geralt who struggled relentlessly. the leader stepped forward with some kind of potion. "I know he's strong but hold him tight now... We don't want any accidents, take care of our dear Dandelion while you're at it." The others nod and hastily knock Jaskier out as Geralt is forced into drinking said potion.

Hours later Jaskier awakens, feeling like he's got the worst hangover of his life. He doesn't remember what happened and his eyes took time to adjust to the darkness, and that's saying something for any vampire. He looked around the room. It is his old bedroom from before he ran away from home.

"How in the gods?" 

"Welcome home Dandelion! We've missed you so much! " He immediately recognised that voice as his mothers.

"Missed me so much that you hired thugs to go get me and beat me up?" He laughed.

"Not now... Can't you see Witcher's are dangerous for our kind to be around son!" She tried pleading with him. " I was angry while you were gone so I allowed them to roughen you up a little, I didn't think they would go this far though... They have been seen to now though."

"Where's the Witcher now?" He asked anxiously. His mother shook her head. 

"No no dear! I won't let him corrupt you further!"

"Mum! Please! He didn't even know about us! what did they do to him!"

"just a little something to weaken him a bit so we could get you here safely. I can see you won't rest until I tell you so, he's in the dungeons being given a proper greeting." She sighed. "Julian, if I hear that you attempt to run away again I won't be able to stop them from killing you." Jaskier Knew she was being serious since she only used his name under these circumstances. Otherwise she along with the other vampires called him Dandelion.  
He hated the nickname. It came from when he was a child and he was having a rebellious phase, refusing to drink blood and back when he was overly sensitive when it came to his music. It reminded him of how weak he used to be.

"Where is father?"

"Busy as usual."

Jaskier couldn't stop thinking about Geralt. "Mum please I have to see Geralt!"

"Geralt?"

"The Witcher!" He tried to ignore the pain that came from his mother ignoring his ballads and focused on getting to Geralt. "Please!"

"Julian, you know how this will look I can't allow it! I want you to wear this. I don't want you sneaking around without my knowledge." Jaskier tried to back away from her. She grabbed his wrist and shoved an engraved metal bracelet around it. "There, now I will know where ever you go." She then walked out of the room and locked him in.

"I'm an adult! You can't do this!" He punched and kicked the door but it didn't budge.

"Dear the door is locked with chaos, you have no way of leaving." She walked off ignoring Jaskier's pleas. Unbeknownst to them someone had overheard their conversation. A nineteen year old Ciri.

Geralt awoke to cold water. "hmm!" He sat up with a start and realised he was shackled to the wall in a cell with dimeritium chains. They clearly had no idea what he was capable of so were over secure. He looked around and saw the guards who had awakened him laughing before they left him once again. Also on the wall opposite the cell he saw the keys to the chains. 'this might be easier than I thought, if only I can get those keys.' That was when he realised he was naked. "Typical Higher Vampires. Perverts. " He then saw some rags in the corner and settled for just the pants. No way was he going to stoop any lower. That was when he smelt the familiar scent of Ciri nearby. He was surprised the vampires hadn't noticed. but he guessed they had other things to think about, like Jaskier and himself. He worried she would get hurt. It was great that she was there though, although he would never tell her that.

"Geralt?" She whispered hesitantly as she entered the dungeons.

"Ciri! The keys!" No hesitation and straight to the point as usual she knew it was him.

"Right!" She gave them to him and he freed himself and lockpicked the cell.

"Humans following me does pay off a little I guess." He responded to her confused look. "where is that troublesome bard?"

"Yes, um... Geralt one thing about that... I don't think your bard is human..."

"What? What happened?" Geralt was confused although to just anyone no one would guess from his face. He was pretty sure he would know by now if his bard was some kind of creature. 

"He's in the castle in one of the bedrooms, I heard him talking to someone, Jaskier said she was his mother, and she's one of them."

"Jaskier is a higher vampire then..." That made sense considering how difficult it was even for Witcher's to tell they weren't human. Higher vampires were rare but he had met a few including Regis. "hmm" He accepted why Jaskier never told him if his family was this possessive. He was a Witcher too so maybe he was scared that he would be a target. Geralt felt a slight pang of disappointment when he thought he might be scared of him.

"He's also trapped in the room by magic!" Ciri told him.

"hmm... You find somewhere safe-"

"Geralt, I can handle myself. Just go save your boyfriend." With that she silently led him to the room before Geralt could deny it.

"Ciri try using your magic on the door." Geralt suggested and she nodded and did so destroying the door instantly and Jaskier went flying into Geralt. 

"G-Geralt, Ciri? You're alright!" A confused Jaskier responded slightly dazed and embarrassed by the fall. 

"Hmm Of course I am. Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?"

"So it's right to that huh?" He sighed. " I promise I'll tell you everything when we get out of here. But I need to get this bracelet off and only my mother can do that, I don't know how you opened- well exploded that door and I don't know much about magic but our chaos works like this meaning only she can get it off me-" Jaskier was interrupted by Geralt when he realised he was rambling.

"Calm down, I think it's time the three of us pay her a visit then." 

Ciri nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still my first Witcher Fanfic lol   
> I don't have a beta so rip  
> Hopefully its okay XD


End file.
